<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleep by brokencasbutt67</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631186">Sleep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67'>brokencasbutt67</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, sleeping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:48:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>bit more fluff cos manz bored and broke</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Snow White/Bigby Wolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Snow and Bigby's relationship is unique, to say the least. The pair bounce off of each other; their equal, yet opposite, energies make them uncontainable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>colleagues, long before they had acknowledged their feelings for each other, they were powerful. Nothing would stand in their path.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But now that they're dating, it's so much stronger. There's no crime in Fabletown. Ever since Crane had been removed, the lives of the fables were improving, more so when Snow and Bigby accepted their feelings for eachother were more than </span>
  <em>
    <span>just friends.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They made Bigby's apartment home, and with some work, it became </span>
  <em>
    <span>their </span>
  </em>
  <span>home. The worn armchair remains, though there's a sofa beside it; the beat up television replaced with a sleek black flat screen that fills the wall; the faded brown walls were painted brighter; a few choice changes had the apartment looking more homely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snow was aware of Bigby's living environment, though she never truly realised the extent of his low pay until they began to live together. It didn't take her long to stretch the budget to give him a livable wage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Many of the fables were happy to see the changes in the leadership since Crane's disposal. Everything was improving since the changes that surrounded everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snow walked into the apartment, unsurprised to find Bigby asleep on the sofa as he often was, moreso as of recent. Every time Snow would return, she'd find him asleep on the sofa. He's always had difficulties with sleeping, that much is evident to Snow. She feels the bed dip and the coldness that creeps in when he gets up in the middle of the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snow has never questioned him though, she's aware that one potential cause of the lack of sleep is the trauma he's lived through. But Bigby doesn't talk about how he feels, he's never been good at talking about feelings. Snow has concerns about his mental health, concerns that she wants to raise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it's never the right time for her to voice them. So instead, she continues in the cycle of working, coming home and joining him in sleeping until late into the night until Bigby wakes, and leaves to do whatever it is that he does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That changes today though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Snow sees Bigby asleep on the sofa, she lays a blanket over him, before going to read a book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bigby awakens sometime late in the evening, his body stretching out as he wakens. Snow doesn't take her eyes off of him. She sees the way his shirt stretches tight over his chest, the way it lifts up just enough to show that trail of hair that leaves her imagination running wild.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snow briefly meets his eyes, before bringing her attention back to the book in front of her. She's been on the same page for the last hour or so, her attention regularly being drawn back to Bigby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey Snow" He murmurs, yawning again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snow smiles to Bigby, marking the page before tossing the book aside. She watches as Bigby sits up, looking bewildered as he gets tangled in the blanket, before tossing it aside. Snow moves over to sit in his lap, kissing him deeply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bigby's hands linger on Snow's waist, </span>
  <em>
    <span>always the gentleman to never take it further.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bigby..." Snow starts, shifting to sit beside him. Bigby looks over, mirroring her position of legs crossed beneath her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's up, Snow?" He asks, yawning again. He rubs his hands over his face, trying to wake himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why aren't you sleeping?" Snow asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I... am, Snow you just saw me asleep on here" Bigby chuckles, resting his arm against the back of the sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean on a night. It gets to the early hours and you just... leave" Snow says, her eyes not meeting Bigby's. Even though there's no question of his faithfulness, Snow is still scared to hear the answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I uh... I don’t know, to be honest. I’ve never slept a full night, I’m used to just… being there" Bigby shrugs towards the armchair. His hand falls to hold hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not... doing stuff, you know that, right?" He says. Snow nods, though she's not entirely sure that she believes it herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She does believe him, deep down. But something deeper has been building up for a long time and Snow needs to let it out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bigby pulls her into his lap, letting her shed the unnecessary tears for a while. His hands stroke down her back, over her thighs and through her hair; just about anywhere that he can reach. It soothes her, even though it's such a small action.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They don't move for a long time until eventually, Snow lifts her head. She presses her forehead against Bigby's, though he only presses his lips against hers for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's ah..." He starts, entirely unsure of how to word </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It seems a shame to break the peaceful silence.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snow looks at him; Bigby is staring right back, there's a conflict behind his eyes, something that Snow just can't place. She's never understood the inner workings of Bigby's mind, he's an enigma. Snow has never truly wanted to understand him though, it would take away that edge that she loves so dearly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wanna ask something" He explains. Snow nods, stroking her fingers through his hair for a few moments, watching as he reaches into his trouser pocket, and then into his jacket pocket a moment later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small box lands in his lap, and the jacket is tossed aside. Snow chuckles slightly, pressing her lips against Bigby's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you" She murmurs. Bigby grins, kissing her right back. It's a deep kiss, it takes Bigby's breath away, to the point that he almost forgets his plan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though reluctant, they part. He doesn't know how to word </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he doesn't want to say anything that could ruin the only good thing in his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he doesn't say anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, he opens the box. He leaves it up to Snow to act.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snow looks to the ring, then up to Bigby, and then back down to the ring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bigby smiles widely, kissing her again and again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ring finds its way onto Snow’s fingers, which eventually begin to drag through Bigby’s hair as they kiss, over and over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while, they move to the bedroom. Snow quickly falls asleep, curled close to Bigby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he wakes in the early hours, and he goes for another walk, Snow only smiles as she rolls onto his side of the bed, surrounding herself with his scent.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>